


Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby

by oceandoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s09e06 Heaven Can't Wait, Episode: s12e19 The Future, Episode: s15e18 Despair, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceandoe/pseuds/oceandoe
Summary: "What is the name of this song?"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you BurnedGrass for helping me with my miserable English.

“What is the name of this song?”

The sudden question pulled Dean from the mist of his thought about Sam and Ezekiel. Slightly turning his head to look at Castiel, Dean found that strange feeling once again rippling through his skin. The feeling of seeing Cas being more human than ever, as though he hadn’t once been able to reach every star in the sky.

“Dean, watch the road.”

“Ah, yeah, sorry,” Dean said, a bit sheepishly. “What were you saying?”

“I asked you what the name of this song was.”

After a millisecond of confusion, Dean realized the car radio was playing a song that he was too deep in thought to let the melody flow into his ears. It was a slow song that wasn’t anywhere near Dean’s music taste.

_Nothing’s gonna hurt you baby_

_As long as you’re with me you’ll be just fine_

“This the kind of music you like?” Dean asked, a _really?_ didn’t need to be added.

“I simply find the song pleasing,” Cas sounded irritated. Dean bit back a smile, amused at the way in which Cas had been more and more expressive lately. _He was like a friggin’ robot the first time we met,_ Dean thought. He had never seen Cas show interest in music back then, either. It seemed that becoming human had really made Cas experience things very differently. Perhaps he could feel emotions more intensely. The look on his face when Dean told him he couldn’t stay at the bunker...

“Seems like I have to make you listen to more Led Zeppelin,” Dean said, snapped himself out of that train of thought.

Cas said nothing, and Dean tried listening to the song. It was somewhat pleasing, indeed, but Dean would never admit that. For a moment, he let himself be drifted away in the slow rythm and forget the fact that it was so different from classic rock, or the fact that he was going to drop Cas off at Gas ‘N Sip.

\---------------------------------

Cas had already regained his grace when Dean gave him that Zeppelin mixtape. Dean wondered, more than once, whether angels were indifferent to music, whether they were unable to derive pleasure from it. The thought left an indescribable pang of loneliness in him. It felt like he was trying to open a door and Cas might not walk through at all.

And maybe Cas wouldn’t like Led Zeppelin even if he could enjoy human’s music. What would he like, then? A soothing melody gently slid through Dean’s mind. Carefully avoiding other events related to that memory, he tried to remember the lyrics that had something to do with “nothing” and “baby”.

He managed to find the song after having changed the keywords on Google search bar three times, when the word “hurt” finally popped into his head. It was a song from a band named Cigarettes After Sex (Dean grinned at the name). Nothing’s Gonna Hurt You Baby, Dean scanned through the song’s title again, _so maybe Cas’s into sappy love songs_ , he thought, _good thing I did put Stairway To Heaven in that mixtape._

He looked up to find out if the band had other songs beside that one. Cas might like those, too.

\---------------------------------

Dean stopped trying to open that door after Cas had stolen the Colt. There was no use, anyway.

\---------------------------------

Cas’ bloody handprint was on his shoulder and Dean tried desperately to comprehend everything, anything. He replayed Cas’ words once, then twice, then more than several times, solving them like a puzzle, finding a way to put them together. _Please,_ he thought, _please_. In a deeper place of his mind, Dean tried to rend obfuscatory layers and layers of anger and despair apart. _Please_ , he pleaded.

The moment all the puzzle pieces came together was also the moment the last layer was torn and Dean found what had been lying underneath grief and rage, friendship and betrayals all these years.

He pushed through the door, and the world was broken into millions of fragments as realisation hit him: Cas had been there, he had always been behind that closed door.

\---------------------------------

_The wind was blowing ferociously outside, as if a storm was coming. Maybe because the car windows were closed, it felt so quiet here, even with music playing from the radio. Cas was in the front seat and humming along to the song like he had listened to it many times before._

_Dean could sit here with him forever._

_“Nothing’s Gonna Hurt You Baby,” Dean said, afraid that his voice might break something here, in this delicate serene world._

_Cas turned to him and tilted his head, all so familiar it made Dean’s heart clenched. Even so, there was something akin to gentleness in the feeling, as if it didn’t want to hurt him._

_“That song’s title, I mean. Uhm. You asked me once, well, if you still remember...”_

_“I do.” Cas smiled, he looked so peaceful and happy. He was wearing that blue vest from Gas ‘N Sip, his face and his outfit were clashing. He neither looked tired nor had that obscure sadness hidden in the depth of his frowns, nor anything Dean had once associated to that piece of clothing._

_“That’s... good. Good to know.” There was almost a lump in Dean’s throat._

But I said it anyway

Made you smile and look away

_“I wish I could bring you home,” Dean choked out. “I’ve never wanted you to leave.”_

_Cas didn’t answer. He slowly put his hand on Dean’s._

_The touch felt so real, Dean cried._

\---------------------------------

Dean woke up to the wet trails on his cheeks. Miracle was lying next to him, obliviously wagging his tail. A soothing genderless voice was pouring from his phone, gently forming each word, like a soft prayer, like a promise.

_Nothing’s gonna hurt you baby_

_Nothing’s gonna take you from my side._

Dean looked at the clock, it was only 2 AM. He closed his eyes and hoped he could see Cas again.


End file.
